leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Your champion now has Annie's Pyromania passive
So, with this statement in mind, how does break the game? ;Several rulings, though * can neither be triggered nor charged by toggles (lol and his stun) * The same applies to autoattack enhancers (on-next attack) as well (abilities that trigger ) so things like is out of the equation, although you may use them to stack charges. * Unless casting the champion pet deals damage, the pets themselves do not trigger Pyromania. (meaning and will not stun, but will) * Abilities that don't deal damage will not stun. * If Pyromania is used on a damage-over-time ability ( or , the stun duration will trigger on the first tick and does not refresh. ;Well, let me bring up several examples Ahri= Ahri sends out an orb in a line in front of her and then pulls it back, dealing magic damage on the way out and true damage on the way back. |leveling= |cooldown=7 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=880 }} Ahri releases three fox-fires to surround her for up to 5 seconds. After a short delay after cast, each flame will target the closest enemy unit to itself, prioritizing champions, and deal magic damage to the target. |description2=Additional fox-fires that hit the same target will only deal 50% damage. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana }} Ahri blows a kiss that travels in a line in front of her. The first enemy it hits takes magic damage and is charmed, forcing them to walk harmlessly towards Ahri while being slowed by 50% for the duration. |leveling= |range=975 |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Ahri dashes towards the cursor and fires essence bolts, dealing magic damage to up to 3 nearby enemies, prioritizing champions. In the next 10 seconds, Spirit Rush can be cast two additional times before going on cooldown. Each enemy can only be hit once per dash. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=550 }} Comments: Now that is out of the equation, this is basically an Ahri buff. Orb of Deception will cause a large line stun, and Spirit Rush adds 3 charges to Pyromania, while stunning a maximum of 3 targets. |-|Karthus= After a 0.5 second delay, Karthus creates an explosion at target 50-radius area. Enemies hit take magic damage, and this damage is doubled if Lay Waste only hits one unit. |leveling = |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=875 }} Karthus creates a wall of energy between 2 obelisks at target position for 5 seconds. Enemies who pass this wall have their movement speed reduced by a large amount and their magic resistance reduced by 15% for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} When Karthus kills a unit, he restores mana. Karthus surrounds himself with the souls of his victims, draining his mana to deal magic damage to enemies in range each second. |leveling = |range=425 |cost= |costtype=Mana per second }} After channeling for 3 seconds, Karthus blasts all enemy champions regardless of their position on the map, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=Global }} Comments: Although Karthus lost his , he gains the ability to "Press R to win" even harder, and can easily get Pyromania charges with Lay Waste. |-|Tryndamere= Permanently grants Tryndamere increased attack damage, granting a larger bonus per 1% of health he is missing. |description2= Tryndamere consumes all of his current Fury, restoring health equal to a base amount plus extra health per point of Fury consumed. |leveling = + |leveling2= + per 1 fury consumed |cooldown=12 }} Decreases surrounding enemy champions' attack damage. Enemies with their backs turned to Tryndamere also have their movement speed slowed for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=14 |range=400 }} Tryndamere performs a spinning slash to the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies in his path. The cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds whenever Tryndamere critically strikes. description2 = Spinning Slash grants 2 Fury per enemy hit and 10 Fury per unit killed. |leveling = 225 |cooldown= |range=660 }} Tryndamere instantly receives Fury and becomes immune to death for 5 seconds during which his health cannot go below 1 health. This move is usable even when stunned, silenced or suppressed. This ability has a 0.5 second delay before activating. |leveling = |cooldown= }} Comments: Happy fun time stunning with Spinning Slash? You do lose a large amount of steroid however. (35% Critical Strike) |-|Kog'Maw= Increases Kog'Maw's attack speed. |description2 = Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile which deals magic damage and reduces the target's Armor and Magic Resist for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=8 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=625 }} For 8 seconds, Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percentage of the target's maximum health as additional magic damage. The damage caps at 100 against minions and monsters. |leveling = |cooldown=17 |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range= }} Kog'Maw launches a ball of ooze in a line in front of him which deals magic damage to all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail for 4 seconds which slows enemies who stand on it. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Kog'Maw launches a ball of acid into the air that drops after 0.6 seconds at target 100-radius area, damaging and revealing enemies hit for 4 seconds. Enemy champions take 125% extra base damage. Each subsequent Living Artillery in the next 6 seconds after a cast will cost 40 additional mana, capping at 400 per cast. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Mana |range= }} Comments: Super long range stun, anyone? How about Void Ooze? Both are a scary thought regardless. Who becomes weaker? Who becomes stronger? Who isn't really affected much? Who would be obviously broken beyond relief? Don't forget to consider that everyone has Pyromania too, so you have to calculate enemy Pyromanias affecting you as well. Category:Blog posts